


Davesprite ==> have intense feelings

by homestuckmofo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckmofo/pseuds/homestuckmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite's a jumble of emotions and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davesprite ==> have intense feelings

“Are you alright?” John asks innocently. 

_A freshly dead John, just after being defeated by his denizen, is scorned into your memory. Your best friend, gone, and you couldn’t do anything to save him._

_An intense battle to take down Jack Noir passes behind your eyes. You’re fighting alongside Bro. You thought you could win, especially with Bro. Bro never lost. Bro always protected you. Bro was always there._

_Images of dead Bro flood your memories._

_You can still feel his blood soaked in your feathers. Still feel the searing pain of having your wing cut off. Still feel the uncomfortable pull of wounds not properly healed._

_The emptiness left by the absence of Bro._

_You feel the confusion, wondering what’s going to happen to you. There can’t be two Daves. There’s never been more than two in a stable timeloop...if there is more than one Alpha, that’s when dead Daves start piling up._

_You don’t want to die._

_Fear grips your inside. Insecurity plagues you._

_You weren’t strong enough. You could die at any moment. You are useless. You let John die. You let Bro die._

_You constantly live the feeling of misplacement, now that you realize you arn’t the Alpha Dave. The main Dave. The “real” Dave._

_You wonder if you ever mattered. If you still matter. You wonder if there is happiness for you. You stop wondering. It doesn’t do you any good._

“M’fine,” you mumble and fly away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just..have. a lot of davesprite feels i am sorry i  
> aajkdalkdasd 
> 
> the tumblr post i made includes a gif and can be found here  
> http://homestuck-mofo.tumblr.com/post/28610588491/are-you-alright-john-asks-innocently-a


End file.
